The Line
by Deliciously-Devient
Summary: Harry Potter is gay. Draco Malfoy is hot for him. But when Harry comes out of the closet, Draco realizes he doesn't want their fling to end... HPDM slash VERY EXPLICIT!
1. Blackmail

DPOV

Draco Malfoy watched Harry out of the corner of his eye in the Great Hall. He wondered exactly why it was that he was so attracted to his arch enemy, and decided it must because that since Harry was so utterly _un_attainable that he just _had_ to have him. It wasn't as if things like this had been unheard of before, two enemies falling for each other.

_Yeah, keep dreaming Draco. He'll never want you. He's so straight it's painful,_ Draco thought. Harry got up from Gryffindor table alone, and Draco decided to follow him. Harry went up the stairs and down a few halls, and Draco thought he was just going to the common room when he ducked into a deserted classroom. Curious, Draco followed stealthily, peering through the crack in the door. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Stop, that tickles," Harry giggled as the fifth year boy from Ravenclaw tickled his sides. The boy from Ravenclaw smiled and bent his head to kiss Harry, and Draco couldn't watch anymore. He stood up and walked away quickly, his head spinning. Harry was gay. It was almost unbelievable, but…

Another thought struck Draco. If Harry was gay, then that meant he had a shot with him. All he had to do was steal Harry away from whoever he was with, which shouldn't be too hard. In fact, he knew just how to do it. Draco smiled an evil smile as his plot took root in his mind. This was going to be fun…

HPOV

Harry wandered back to the common room with a silly smile on his face. He always loved the time he spent with Derrick. It made him feel complete, being able to be free with his sexuality in front of someone else. He stopped short as Malfoy blocked his way in the narrow hall.

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said, an odd smirk on his face.

Harry's eyes narrowed, his earlier happiness evaporating. "What do _you_ want?" he snarled. The odd smirk on Malfoy's lips became more pronounced. "You," he said. "Me?" Harry said, his distaste turning to confusion.

"Yes," Malfoy said. "I want you, as my boyfriend, or I'll tell the whole school the great Harry Potter is queer."

Harry was stunned. He blinked, refusing to understand what Malfoy was saying. How could he have found out? He was always so careful. How did Malfoy find out his most secret of secrets?

"You wouldn't," Harry croaked, his voice hoarse.

"Watch me," Malfoy said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Harry had no doubt in his mind that Malfoy would do exactly what he said. But… be Malfoy's _boyfriend? That was almost a fate worse than death. But why did Malfoy even want him? They were enemies._

_But…_ Harry remembered the times when he'd caught Malfoy looking at him with a curious sort of look on his face, almost… hungry. It wasn't so hard to imagine that Malfoy had a thing for him. And that raised another question. What was worse; being Malfoy's boyfriend or having the whole school know he was gay. He remembered the time when, in his second year, the whole school had hated him. It would be like that again, only he wouldn't even have his friends to help him through it.

He debated for a moment, then thought it would be better to be with Malfoy than to have the school know he was gay. Looking at the ground so he didn't have to see Malfoy's look of triumph, he said "Fine."

"Excellent," Malfoy said, his voice much closer. Harry looked up to find himself inches away from Malfoy, and before he could react, Malfoy was kissing him, his lips moving in a forceful, domineering way. Harry, despite his utter hatred for Draco, found himself reacting in a way he never had before. His lips parted on a moan and his arms snaked themselves around Malfoy without a command from Harry. He found himself eagerly pressing himself against Draco while the world melted away around him. There was nothing but the sweet warmth to Malfoy's lips against his, nothing but his hot, demanding tongue probing Harry's mouth.

Harry let out a small sigh of loss when Malfoy pulled away, his blue eyes dark with passion. "You made the right choice," Malfoy whispered as he passed Harry in the hallway, leaving him to think about the startling events that had just happened. He was stunned by his own reaction to Malfoy's kiss. He'd never reacted so strongly to anyone before, though his love history was, admittedly, very small.

He touched his lips gently, where Malfoy had delivered the kiss that had rocked his world so unbelievably. Harry didn't know what to expect with his relationship with Malfoy, but he knew one thing; it certainly wouldn't be boring.


	2. Encounter

DPOV

Draco walked back to his common room with the biggest smile on his face. He finally had the famous Harry Potter as his own. He wondered what he would do with him now. He nearly moaned aloud as he remembered that explosive kiss they'd shared. He'd never been so turned on in his life. Which meant that he would have to find a place that he and Harry could be alone, and soon. He shifted uncomfortably, glad that his heavy school robes covered up his indiscretion…

He grinned as he recalled a place that he could be alone with Harry that would be absolutely perfect, and he knew exactly when he wanted them to be alone. Right after the next Quidditch match against Gryffindor, when Harry would be worn out and sweaty and easy for the taking…

HPOV

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just sold his soul to Satan. He flopped down on his four-poster bed, wondering what the hell he was going to so. He was Malfoy's boyfriend. Why? He hated Malfoy with all of his being. How could he have even agreed to this? Was having everyone know he was gay such a bad thing? And what about Derrick? Malfoy was sure to make him break up with him.

For a long moment he lay completely still, until Ron came in followed by Hermione. "Hey Harry! Where have you been? Seamus and Dean scored some fire whiskey and are passing it around in the common room," Ron said. Hermione giggled, and Harry saw that she was completely soused. Harry sat up.

Getting drunk out of his mind seemed like a perfect idea right now.

DPOV

It had been two weeks since Draco had blackmailed Harry, and he was anticipating the game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, when he could get Harry on his own. He sat alone in the stands and watched the game through Omnoculars, his eyes trained on the way Harry's muscles moved under his uniform. His groin tightened as he imagined taking Harry out of that uniform.

When the game was over, Gryffindor 260 to 130, Draco left the stands and stood in the shadows outside the dressing room and waited for Harry. Before Harry entered, Draco tapped him on the shoulder.

"Meet me in the sixth floor corridor," he whispered before slipping off. He walked quickly to his destination, and waited for Harry. When he arrived, still in his uniform and a nervous look on his face, Draco smiled and walked in front of a stretch of wall three times. He smiled wider as Harry gasped when a door appeared.

"Come on," Draco said, tugging Harry in through the door, into the room outfitted with an enormous four-poster bed with black and purple hangings and sheets. He smirked at the look on Harry's face and pulled him in for a long-anticipated kiss.

HPOV

Harry was nervous when Draco told him to meet him in the sixth floor corridor, and very suspicious of Draco's intentions. His suspicions were confirmed when Draco led him into a room with a huge bed, and then dragged him into a kiss. He kept completely still, determined not to respond to Draco at all. Draco made a low growling noise in his throat, then did something Harry wasn't prepared for. He bit Harry on the neck, sending a zing of hot desire straight to his groin. Harry gasped, and then he wasn't still anymore. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed himself against him, demanding Draco's hot tongue and hands.

Harry tugged at Draco's robe, gently at first, then with more vigor until it loosened. He gasped at Draco threw him on the bed and stalked toward him, a fierce look of hunger on his face that made Harry just the slightest bit scared. Draco tore off his own robe, standing only in his pants in front of Harry, then proceeded to undress Harry, peeling off his Quidditch uniform slowly, his hands lingering and stroking. Harry was reduced to a panting, molten puddle of want by the time Draco had him down to his underwear.

Harry, spurred on by his need, grabbed Draco's waistband and nearly ripped his pants in his rush to see his pale lover naked. Draco chuckled at Harry's eagerness and obliged him by stepping out of his pants. Harry's mouth went dry at the sight of Draco naked and fully erect in front of him. Draco locked eyes with him as he removed Harry's underwear, leaning over him to kiss a hot line down Harry's chest. Harry moaned as Draco kissed and nibbled his way lower and lower, getting closer to the place Harry wanted him most.

Harry nearly screamed at Draco's mouth closed around him, hot and wet. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as Draco licked and sucked his hard shaft.

"Draco," Harry moaned. "Please…"

"Please what?" Draco murmured against him, seemingly unaffected by the gut-wrenching need that Harry was consumed by.

"Please, ah, t-take me!" he moaned, clutching the sheets with a death grip. Draco chuckled again, a low, throaty sound, and moved up Harry's body, apparently bent on driving Harry insane. He flipped Harry over, running his hands up and down Harry's sides and back. When Draco entered Harry, he did scream, his voice harsh with need.

Harry pushed back against Draco, moaning as he slid in and out, slowly at first, then faster as Harry egged him on. "Deeper, please, ah!" Draco pounded into Harry with reckless abandon, thrusting harder and deeper at Harry's pleads. Harry let out a high-pitched scream when he came, white liquid sputtering all over the pristine purple sheets. He groaned as Draco stiffened behind him, a growling moan escaping his throat, and felt a warmth spreading in his gut.

They collapsed, entwined, on the sheets, panting and exhausted. Harry was sleepy, and the bed was comfortable. He wouldn't mind taking a little nap. Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing as he wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his neck. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He was strangely comfortable in his enemy's arms. In the back of his sex-hazed mind, this disturbed him, but he quickly fell asleep.


	3. Sex Hair

**((to whoever said that Harry wouldn't bottom for Malfoy, here are the reasons why he does:**

**Harry is the good guy. He hasn't got the stomach for the top**

**Malfoy is **_**Slytherin. **_**Sure he's a wimp, but he's the bad guy (or he's trying really hard to be)**

**He's platinum blonde. Usually blondes don't top, but everyone agreed to make the exception for Draco cuz you know, he's a fucking Slytherin.**

**Take a good look at Harry. Do you really think he can top **_**anyone**_**?**

**And my rant is over. Draco tops Harry. This is my fic. You no like the way I writes it then you no reads it))**

**((ps CHINA WILL CONQUER YOU ALL!!! ****for those out there that watch axis powers hetalia. China loves you!!!!****))**

DPOV

Draco stirred his body heavy with sleep. He felt arms around him, and a head on his shoulder. He smiled as the memories of where he was and what he had done flooded him. He savored the warmth of Harry's body next to him, and inhaled the scent that was one-hundred percent The Boy Who Lived. He'd smelled it before, when they'd been close, fighting. Before, however, it had been harsh with his anger and hatred, but now it was mixed with the smell of someone who had been well and thoroughly satisfied.

He cracked his eyes open and gazed at the sleeping face of his enemy of eight years. His rebellious hair was in even more of a disarray than usual, his already full lips were kiss-bruised and he had the most innocent look on his face. Almost as if he hadn't had the hero fucked right out of him.

Draco felt the familiar pang of longing somewhere in the area of his chest, and snuffed it out quickly. He had the desire of his heart, for now at least, and he told himself to be content. That was all he had ever needed, he told himself, was to know what it was like to have Harry, to touch him as a lover, to know every line and curve of his body…

Smiling evilly, and locking his emotions back in their cage, he placed a chaste kiss on his brow. When Harry didn't stir, he began to place light kisses all over his face. Harry's eyes fluttered open when Draco reached his lips, moving his lips against Draco's. Draco smiled against Harry's lips, and moved down along his jaw, his throat, on to his chest, reveling in the small gasp Harry made when he closed his mouth around a perfect, pink nipple, biting down gently.

Harry let out a low moan that sent Draco's blood afire, but he controlled himself. This time, it was going to be all about Harry's pleasure and his alone. He laved Harry's nipples with hot strokes of his tongue, eliciting small gasps and moans from his partner. He licked and sucked and nibbled his way slowly downward, marveling at the toned expanse of that extraordinary chest.

When he reached his destination, Harry was hard and ready for him, the tip of his cock dripping with precum. Draco grinned as he came face-to-foreskin with Harry's member. He licked the underside of it, causing Harry to moan and shudder, before taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, letting the taste of it invade his mind, sucking gently but forcibly. Harry bucked his hips, nearly making Draco gag on his hard member. Draco managed to avert disaster, and compensated for his lover's sporadic thrust into his mouth. He slowly increased the pace and depth as he felt Harry getting closer to his climax. He started massaging Harry's balls, stroking the small patch of skin between his balls and his tight hole.

"Draco…" Harry moaned, biting that ever-so-succulent bottom lip of his. Draco sucked harder, taking Harry deeper down his throat, deeper than he had ever taken anyone else. When Harry came, Draco slurped up the hot, sticky liquid as if it were the ambrosia he needed to survive. He smiled at Harry, who seemed to be in a sex-induced haze, and crawled up his body, nuzzling his neck. He was rock-hard, but hid it from Harry, wanting the moment to last.

Suddenly, Harry bolted upright, seeming to realize exactly what he was doing and who he was with.

"I.. I have to go," he stuttered, grabbing his clothes off the floor and dressing with lightening speed. He was out the door before Draco could react. Draco told himself that he did not miss the prat anyway, and lay back on the bed that still smelled of Harry, trying to convince himself that the hollow ache that filled his chest was normal.

HPOV

Harry rushed into the Gryffindor common room as if the hounds of hell were after him, plus a few Fluffys. He saw that it was mostly empty, save for Ron and Hermione, plus a few others who appeared to be passed out drunk, including Seamus and Dean, who were sprawled all over each other.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron said merrily. "Where've you been?"

"Just walking," Harry lied.

Ron grinned. "What?" Harry snapped.

"You have sex hair," he said. Harry blushed, and practically ran up the stairs to his dorm room.


End file.
